


Scuds' Workbench

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short one shot involving Scuds' workbench</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scuds' Workbench

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

He looks up at you from between your thighs. His hair was messy and sticking up everywhere almost covering those bright blue eyes. You moaned as your head fell back.

You loved it when this spontaneously happened. You had only brought him a drink when he lifted you onto the workbench, dropped to his knees pulled your underwear to the side.

His tongue slowly and gently sliding up and down your slit. You were maddeningly close when he stopped. He smirked to himself. Your hands digging into the workbench as you groaned in frustration. He knew what he was doing. He would bring you tantalisingly close then stop. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his cock free. He stroked himself as he entered a finger into you. You gasped. Both his hands working in the same rhythm. He leaned forward, his tongue teasing your throbbing, aching nub. This time he let you cum. Lapping at your juices. He stood as you were riding out your release. He pulled you forward slightly and thrust into you. He was desperate for his own release and pounded into you hard and fast. His thumb working you up again. His lips crushed yours as he came hard into you. You both lay there, sweaty and panting.  You turned your head to the drink you brought him. "Think I'm gonna need that now"


End file.
